Electrophoretic or so-called electronic paper display (EPD) devices are sometimes used in place of more traditional display technology such as LED displays, because once an image is fixed on the electronic paper, it can be maintained with little or no power. Thus, the readout can be seen even when the device is not plugged in or otherwise in an off-state. In addition, EPD devices are more amenable to direct sunlight viewing, unlike LED based devices. Example applications for EPD devices include e-readers, mobile phones, digital frames, information boards, and functional touch screens such as keyboards, as well as relatively small display applications such as status displays, electronic labels, smart card displays, and wristwatches. EPD devices generally require ambient light to be readable.